tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Podcast Compendinarium
The typical format for the Podcasts The typical style for the Podcasts The Talk Radar 'Casts Podcast #1 - GR's First Podcast! Podcast #2 - TalkRadar: The Return Podcast #3 - Listen to this Now! (It's actually good) Podcast #4 - TalkRadar: "Outrageous!" Podcast #5 - TalkRadar 5 Podcast #6 - TalkRadar 6 Podcast #7 - TalkRadar 7 Podcast #8 - Fond Memories Podcast #9 - TalkRadar 9 Podcast #10 - E3 2008 Podcast #11 - TalkRadar 11 Podcast #12 - TalkRadar 12 Podcast #13 - TalkRadar 13 Podcast #14 - TalkRadar 14 Podcast #15 - Duke Lombardi Podcast #16 - TalkRadar 16 Podcast #17 - TalkRadar 17 Podcast #18 - TalkRadar 18 Podcast #19 - Shoplifting Podcast #20 - Let's Get Critical Podcast #21 - Riddles, Rudeness, and Reviews Podcast #22 - Quiz Show! Podcast #23 - Wii Music, Watch Out Podcast #24 - Too Many Games! Podcast #25 - Oooh, Scary! Podcast #26 - OXM, PTOM, Fight! Podcast #27 - It's a g-g-girl! Podcast #28 - Givin' away games! Podcast #29 - All about LucasArts Podcast #30 - Co-starring Jeff Gerstmann! Podcast #31 - Pretty Pretty Podcast #32 - Win a FREE DS! Podcast #33 - Mourning EGM Podcast #34 - Killzowned Podcast #35 - Wise fwum yuw gwev! Podcast #36 - TV casualty Podcast #37 - Killzone is the light Podcast #38 - The Love Cast! Podcast #39 - TalkRadar 39 Podcast #40 - TalkRadar 40 Podcast #41 - Rap: The Podcast Podcast #42 - David Hasselhoff! Podcast #43 - Not for adults? Podcast #44 - Podcast of HATE Podcast #45 - The Prize-Cast! Podcast #46 - Funny/Not Funny! Podcast #47 - Danger! High Voltage! Podcast #48 - Police are involved Podcast #49 - Your king demands it! Podcast #50 - All About YOU Podcast #51 - All Saints Day Podcast #52 - Punch drunk! Podcast #53 - GTA Disney? Podcast #54 - E3 Freakout! Podcast #55 - Return to form Podcast #56 - Mystery and science Podcast #57 - Sonic BAM Podcast #58 - Farewell MJ Podcast #59 - The Pattercast Podcast #60 - Barrel LOL Podcast #61 - NERDS! Podcast #62 - RISE UP! Podcast #63 - Hardcore Aquatica Podcast #64 - Get N or get out Podcast #65 - The Paul Bearer Podcast #66 - A winner is YOU Podcast #67 - When Mickey Met Spidey Podcast #68 - The Dream(pod)cast Podcast #69 - Time Attack! Podcast #70 - Wonderful World Podcast #71 - ODST Bag! Podcast #72 - Magical melodies Podcast #73 - Do the Mario Podcast #74 - Hey Vern! Podcast #75 - Hallowinners! Podcast #76 - Actually game related! Podcast #77 - Dedicated servers Podcast #78 - Win free stuff! Podcast #79 - Thanks, giving Podcast #80 - Dan of the hour Podcast #81 - Spirited awakening! Podcast #82 - Let's chomp! Podcast #83 - Crowned royals Podcast #84 - Oh, what a lovely tea party Podcast #85 - Nolan Void Podcast #86 - Weezer vs Capcom Podcast #87 - Chrono Crossover Podcast #88 - Underwater inferno Podcast #89 - Aliens vs Everything Podcast #90 - Mouthful 'o drizzle Podcast #91 - Final Fap-Fap-Fapasy Podcast #92 - GDC Deez Nuts Podcast #93 - Pokegods Podcast #94 - Prevenge of the Nerds Podcast #95 - TALKSEDER! Podcast #96 - 1 Billion Percent! Podcast #97 - C-words! Podcast #98 - haxz0rs! Podcast #99 - BulletBallz Podcast #100 - Centenniversary Podcast #101 - Heroes and Demos Podcast #102 - Steers and Beers Podcast #103 - High dimensions Podcast #104 - Beyond Protocol Podcast #105 - A less-than peaceful walk to E3 Podcast #106 - Through the Storm Podcast #107 - 1 million troops! Podcast #108 - Don't let go Podcast #109 - Good job, Agent Podcast #110 - Up bump the jump Podcast #111 - Comic-Con Job Podcast #112 - Sold Out! Podcast #113 - Conception Podcast #114 - A Monday Night Party Podcast #115 - Launch Goggles Podcast #116 - Roar of the Ryan Podcast #117 - BLAM! Podcast #118 - Reckless in Seattle Podcast #119 - Reaching to the Choir Podcast #120 - Fall in Vegas Podcast #121 - Collectathon Podcast #122 - Lords of Party Podcast #123 Epic Honor Podcast #124 The Show that Almost Was Podcast #125 HalloWIN Podcast #126 Schwarznegger vs. The World Podcast #127 OK BLOPPERS Podcast #128 Assassination by Banana Podcast #129 Thanks for Something Podcast #130 Ethnic Mickey Podcast #131 Backflash Podcast #132 Platnium Hits Podcast #133 So much to hate Podcast #134 Enter the Boomtube Podcast #135 Choplifter Down Podcast #136 NextGenPodcast Podcast #137 Inconcievable! Podcast #138 Bizarro World Podcast #139 Seth vs. GamesRadar Podcast #140 Got it Bad Specials and Bonus Segments Christmas Special '08 April Fool's Special '09 E3 '09 Freakout 1 E3 '09 Freakout 2 E3 '10 Day One E3 '10 Day Two Comic-Con '09 Comic-Con '10 Christmas Special '09 TalkRadar PAX 2010 TalkRadar 18 Bonus Segment TalkRadar 20 Bonus Segment TalkRadar 21 Bonus Poo Segment TalkRadar 55 Bonus Segment TalkRadar 56 Bonus segment TalkRadar 62 Bonus Segment Category:Episode